Love Against All Odds
by ranmafanleb
Summary: It's the Romeo and Juliet story... but the Nerima version! Akane and Ranma love each other and try to find more time alone. On the other hand, the rivarly between their fathers prevent them from seeing each other too much.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Nothing seemed right for a certain pigtailed boy currently sitting on the rooftop of the Saotome residence. He was frustrated about the fact that he wasn't able to see his lover. Everytime he stays with her, he barely has time to hug her or to kiss her. He wanted more time with her, only the two of them. 'I can't believe it, our fathers hate each other. I love Akane and I want to spend the rest of my life with her'.

""RANMA!" Genma's sudden voice broke the boy's thoughts. Ranma's father jumped on the rooftop to join his son

"Whaddya want ya old man?" Ranma glared at his father, annoyance obvious in his blue eyes.

"Come help your mother m'boy, I'm sure-"

"Shaddup pop" Ranma was quick to interrupt his father,"i don wanna help ya after all the things you've put me through"

"what are you talking about m'boy?" Asked Genma with a confused look printed on his face. Of course, that didn't help Ranma's condition. Indeed, the young martial artist's face reddened even more as he shot his father a death glare. Of course, if looks could kill, Genma would have been a dead man. The human/panda man stared back at his son with knowing eyes. "Don't tell me you're angry because you want to see that TENDO girl" Genma pronounced the word Tendo mockingly. He always hated this family. His relationship with Soun Tendo (the head of the family) is one of the worst two men can have. The entire population of Nerima is alerted whenever the two rivals face each other. Consequently, a big fight takes place in the heart of the city and cops are forced to intervene to stop the deadly fight.

"Leave me alone pop, I don wanna talk ta ya bout this". Now it was Genma's turn to express his displeasure:"Ranma m'boy I told you that you're not allowed to visit the Tendo's". Genma's voice was very menacing.

"Ya whatever old man" and with that, Ranma leapt over leaving a frustrated Genma behind

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Akane gazed at the beautiful sky from the window of her room waiting for Ranma. She had her hands crossed on her chest, breathing deeply, hoping to see her lover.'Oh Ranma, where are you? I'm waiting for you, please come'. She kept an eye on the rooftop because it's the place where they usually meet. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by her elder sister's voice:

"Oh my… Akane are you alright?"

"Oh-uh… yes oneechan I'm fine" replied Akane hesitantly.

"Well, dinner's almost ready, make sure you join us in about fifteen minutes" and with that, Kasumi returned to the kitchen to finish the dinner preparation.

'Well, I hope he's coming' was Akane's last thought as she prepared herself to come down and join her family for dinner.

Author's note: Well, this is my first story so please be kind :P . I know it's very OOC and a bit TOO much romantic but actually that's the point. Plus, i wanted to warn you that English is NOT my first language! Ok now I'm sorry, I know it's a VERY short chapter but I kinda hesitated since it's my first story... I'll update soon, c ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Ranma was struggling at the moment. He was trying to find a way to get out of the residence without the knowledge of his parents. Not that he's afraid to face their wraths, but he didn't want to argue. He was not in the mood. His thoughts were elsewhere. As soon as his mind pictured the face of Akane, he knew that he must be in his best mood. 'Oh Akane, I'm coming don worry'. He smiled as he imagined her face shining in the moonlight, her bright chocolate eyes giving him an enthusiastic feeling, and most importantly, her smile filling him with warmth. The sound of snoring was finally echoing. Of course, that meant that Ranma's parents were finally sleeping heavily. That was the golden opportunity for Ranma.

Without hesitation, the young martial artist ran at full speed not even bothering to realize that a young woman with a large spatula in her hand was running beside him.

"Wait Ranma! Why are you running like this? And you didn't even notice that I'm here!" A very confused Ukyo shouted. She was panting heavily as she tried to keep up with him.

Ranma stopped his world record run and panting slightly, he replied:

"Oh Ucchan, hi… well I'm sorry I was really not paying attention, I was thinking about Ak- , I mean hehe you know…" Ranma blushed slightly as he watched Ukyo staring at him with lifted eyebrows and hands on her hips.

"Oh Ranchan you're so cute… still blushing when you talk about Akane" She giggled as his face reddened even more.

"Wha-? N-no, well… anyway I was going to see Akane"

"Ranchan, I'm still concerned about your fathers' relationship. I mean they can easily kill each other but thank god we can count on the police. Ranchan, I'm your friend and I will try my best to help you. If you need anything, just tell me"

Ranma smiled at that. As soon as they resumed their run, a very familiar voice coming from behind stopped them.

"Nihao Ranma! Nihao spatula girl! Where you going together this night? Shampoo would like to come with you. Shampoo love to walk with friends!"

Ukyo was the first to reply: "Oh hello sugar! I was talking with Ranma and he's going to see Akane."

"Then Shampoo would like to walk with you two until we reach The Tendo House."

A few minutes later, Shampoo and Ukyo left Ranma on his own so that he can continue his little mission. It didn't took him long to find the Tendo residence. Of course, that was because of his usual but discreet visits. Breathing softly, he gazed at the residence with mixed feelings. Although he had a very comfortable feeling -thanks to his love for Akane- he still had this bad feeling. No doubt, it was because of Soun Tendo. Ironically, Ranma's father wasn't better at all. Ranma didn't hate Soun as a person but he hated him for being a major obstacle when it comes to his relationship with Akane.

Putting his thoughts aside, the young martial artist took a deep breath before jumping skillfully on the rooftop. Of course, his undeniable ability made his move very successful. He landed very quietly on the rooftop. He glanced at his right and found his target. The window of Akane's room was still illuminated. Taking a deep breath, Ranma knocked softly on her window. Akane was startled at first, but as soon as she saw Ranma's face, she let out a sigh of relief. A big smile drew across Akane's face as she opened her window to let her lover in.

"Oh Ranma you're finally here!" Ranma smiled back and jumped in. He hugged her and kissed her cheek softly.

"Wanna join me on the roof?" He asked. Again he was rewarded with a big smile from her.

"Of course!" He took her hand and they slowly and carefully made their way to the rooftop.

They sat side by side watching the stars. Simultaneously, they turned to face each other. They stared at each other for minutes before they leaned their faces together and kissed softly. Out of breath, they broke the kiss. Ranma was the first to speak:

"Look Akane I can't take it anymore, we have to find a solution and convince our parents about our relationship."

"But Ranma you know that our fathers can't stand each other! I mean nobody's even allowed to pronounce the name Saotome in front of my father"

Ranma took a deep breath and assured her: "Don't worry Akane, I have a plan".

Author's note: Hey! I updated quickly this time! But I don't know when I'll post the third chapter. But it will be soon. And I know that it's another short chapter but it's better for me. Now regarding the role of the suitors (Shampoo, Ukyo…) they're just friends. They won't do anything important YET. Of course, it's not like the manga where they love Ranma and they'll do anything to be with him. I guess that the bitter relationship between Soun and Genma is already a huge obstacle and I don't feel like adding others. Anyway, I'll appreciate all the reviews. Finally I would like to thank "Soulfire" and "Hundaemon" for reviewing, I really appreciate it! C ya :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

"Look Akane I can't take it anymore, we have to find a solution and convince our parents about our relationship."

"But Ranma you know that our fathers can't stand each other! I mean nobody's even allowed to pronounce the name Saotome in front of my father"

Ranma took a deep breath and assured her: "Don't worry Akane, I have a plan".

Akane's eyes brightenned with hope. "Oh Ranma , explain please!"

"Well it's kinda long to explain, but I can tell you that it involves Cologne, Shampoo's great grandmother".;  
Akane looked a bit confused, " How can Cologne help us out?"

"Don't worry Akane, I'll tell you later, I prefer if we can go talk to her first and see if it's okay with her to help us".

"I hope it will work".

"Don't worry Akane it will work and we'll be happy afterwards!!!!!" shouted Ranma ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soun Tendo was resting in the living room of the Tendo residence. Suddenly, he heard someone shouting. weird, very weird, sounds like a boy's voice... and it seems that the shout came from inside, but that's impossible, nobody entered the house. he though.  
I better check this, and if by any chance my doubts are confirmed, I'll definitely kill the intruder.

Soun hurried upstairs to look for the source of the shout. He rushed through the different rooms. He started with Nabiki's and found it empty. He then opened the door to Kasumi's room and saw her sitting on her bed reading a book she most likely borrowed from Dr Tofu.  
"What is it father?" she asked worried.

"Nothing Kasumi, it's just that I heard someone shouting and it seemed like it was a boy's voice, did you hear it as well?"

I can't tell him about Ranma, I must find a way to distract him and quickly.  
"Well eh father there was a boy shouting from outside, I mean I saw him from my window and now he just left."

"Are you sure it was from outside? because i'm almost certain it was-" Soun's voice was interrupted by very noisy laughter and the boy's voice was heard again.  
"Hey this is, this... this is Akane, she's laughing. And there's... there's a boy with her?!" said a shocked Soun. Kasumi could only stare at her father in horror, not knowing how to act. As soon as Mr Tendo recovered from his state of shock, his face reddened with anger and he sprinted to Akane's room leaving a frozen Kasumi behind.

Soun arrived at the door of Akane's room and wasted no time opening it using the strenght of his body since he knew it would be locked.

What he saw inside didn't surprise him: Akane and A BOY were sitting on the bed and the youngest Tendo girl was laughing very loudly.  
The couple turned in time to see Soun Tendo entering the room in a violent way. They stared in shock as they saw Akane's father glaring daggers at them, and stream emanating from his head. Although Soun was very furious, he was still able to reconize the boy and knowing that it was Genma's son worsened even more the already tough situation.  
"GET OUT YOU SON OF A B**** BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD-". Soun's menacing voice was interrupted as he saw the boy leaping skillfully through the window and in a few seconds, he was sprinting back home. Soun wasn't that fast, as he was still in Akane's room shouting at the boy from her open window as Ranma disappeared from Mr Tendo's sight.

Soun then turned his head to glare at his own daughter: "Akane if I ever see you talking with a ********* like him,you won't ever see my good side again and I will hurt you very badly, am I clear?" Akane just nodded, she was very scared and started shaking.  
Oh Ranma, I hope your plan will work because if it won't , I will probably die. As soon as her father left the room, she threw herself on the bed and bursted into heavy tears.

Author's note: Hey! I'm back(finally). I couldn't update earlier, i had a lot of work to do. As you see, I'm just posting short chapters and I think it will stay this way. I would like to remind you that english is not my first language, so take it easy :P anyway, I hope I'll update soon and I would like to say that reviews are very appreciated. I would like to thank everyone who's reviewing this story and also those who simply read it. C ya :D 


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Soun then turned his head to glare at his own daughter: "Akane if I ever see you talking with a ********* like him,you won't ever see my good side again and I will hurt you very badly, am I clear?" Akane just nodded, she was very scared and started shaking.  
Oh Ranma, I hope your plan will work because if it won't , I will probably die. As soon as her father left the room, she threw herself on the bed and bursted into heavy tears.

The next morning, Ranma decided that it was time to execute his plan. He quickly made his way to the Nekohanten. There, he saw Shampoo preparing food for some clients.  
"Uh hello Shampoo." Ranma greeted.  
Hearing his voice, Shampoo quickly turned her attention to the pigtailed boy."Oh hello Ranma! Shampoo very very happy to see you!"  
"Um hehe thanks Shampoo, I'm happy to see you too but...er actually I came here to discuss with Cologne." replied Ranma nervously.  
Shampoo noticed this. "Is something wrong? Ranma look nervous... anyway great grand-mother is upstairs, Ranma wait here so Shampoo can tell her."  
"Thank you Shampoo I appreciate it."  
"You very welcome Ranma" The purple haired girl replied before making her way upstairs.  
(LATER- AT THE TENDO DOJO)

Akane woke up very late. In fact, Kasumi had to wake her up and was very concerned about her little sister.  
"Akane what's wrong? It's 12 o'clock! You missed breakfast... Are you ok?"  
Akane was trying to find a concrete answer to avoid worrying her oldest sister with her recent problems:"Umm Kasumi everything's fine it's just that... I mean it's sunday and I don't have to go to school." Kasumi still unconvinced, insisted: "But Akane , even if you don't have school, you always wake up around 8 o'clock!"  
"It's ok Kasumi don't worry... I was very tired yesterday, those things might happen you know." Kasumi, knowing her stubborn sister,decided to drop the suject for now: "Ok Akane, but if there's something bothering you don't hesitate to tell me about it."  
Akane was happy to see that Kasumi gave up and simply replied: "Ok thank you oneechan."  
"Ok lunch is almost ready so go down as soon as possible."Kasumi returned to the kitchen to finish the delicious meal she was preparing.  
Akane was scared. She didn't want to face her father after yesterday's events. She wanted to avoid him as much as possible, but she knew that she must come down sooner or later.

Soun, Kasumi and Nabiki were already gathered around the table. They all saw Akane making her way down very slowly. Soun's face started to show anger, but then he decided to forget what happened yesterday by greeting his youngest daughter as cheerfully as possible: "Hello my little Akane, come and site down quickly we're about to eat Kasumi's new dish!"  
Akane's fear was reduced by her father's surprisingly cheerful mood but she wasn't totally relaxed yet. She sat down and they started to eat, with Akane failing to notice the occasional glares her father was throwing at her.

(BACK TO THE NEKOHANTEN)

Cologne made her way downstairs to meet Ranma. "Hello boy, how may I help you?"  
"Hello Elder, I wish to talk to you in private." suggested Ranma seeing that there were a lot of people inside the restaurant.  
"Very well boy, follow me." Together they made their way upstairs and entered a room. Once inside, Cologne closed the door behind her and motioned for the boy to have a seat. "So boy, what do you wish to talk about?" Said Cologne. "Well I would like to ask you about a potion." replied Ranma.  
At this Cologne raised her eyebrows, and asked: "What sort of potion are you talking about?"  
"Eeh I'm talking about a mind control potion."  
Cologne quickly understood what Ranma was up to. "Well boy I'm happy to tell you that I have a chinese potion but-"  
"YEEES thank you Elder, can I have it?" An overjoyed Ranma quickly interrupted.  
"Wait boy I'm not done... I'm afraid that I need more than a month to prepare it! Are you willing to wait that much?" Ranma was disappointed by this fact but nonetheless nodded firmly.  
"Very well boy.I'll send Shampoo to you once I'm done with it."  
"Thank you very much Elder!" But Cologne stopped the excited boy from leaving.  
"One more thing Ranma, beware what you do with that potion. It is very dangerous.I suppose you will use it on Soun Tendo. "  
"Yes thank you for warning me Elder."  
With that last comment,Ranma bowed in respect and returned home satisfied with how thinks went so far.

(AT NIGHT)

It was very late. Ranma stealthily made his way to the Tendo dojo. He was happy because he once again escaped from his home and was unnoticed by his parents. He carefully jumped and landed near Akane's window and gently knocked on it. Akane was startled and was about to scream but then she saw that it was Ranma. She hastily opened the window and allowed Ranma to come in.  
He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and said: "Hey Akane how are you?"  
"I'm fine Ranma I missed you, I really wanna see you during the day." Ranma held her hand and replied:"It's ok Akane I hope my plan works and everything will be okay."  
"Ranma you didn't tell me about the plan." Ranma knew that this question was coming sooner or later. Ranma wasn't at all excited to tell Akane that he was planning to use a potion on her father, so he decided to drop the subject.  
"It's ok Akane, just trust me. We will be married very soon." Akane's eyes were full of hope despite the curiosity still eating her. Then she was rushed by all the love she felt for him and she kissed him deeply, her arms wrapping around his neck. Ranma instantly responded, his arms coming to rest around her waist. They pulled back after their lungs protested needed to be filled with air. Ranma then added:  
"I promise Akane."  
They were so caught up by each other that they failed to notice a pair of hateful eyes spying at them from the barely opened door.

Author's note: Hey everybody! It's been a long time! Anyway, just wanna thank the ones who reviewed so far. I've already started with chapter 5, so hopefully I'll update very soon!


End file.
